User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive14
---- Manga~ Thanks ^^ Well, these hissatsu are seen just once or twice. But it is in the Inazuma Eleven Universe, so I wanted to add it. There is also a team called "Black Flowers". This team had a match against Hakuren, but they lost ^^ I just have the IE manga, not the GO/Chrono Stone one (I usually buy the manga in French ^^). So, thank you very much for the permission~! SnowyBoy₰ 14:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) NO TEMPLATE ? Okay~ XD When I left the previous message, I didn't know you archived your talk page. Ouf..! Okay, for the Black Flowers, should I add a template ? Also, their JP name is "黒い花", but I don't how can I writte it on the wikia... SnowyBoy₰ 14:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) DREAM Heeya Genda-san I guess you forgot me, but I remember you, since the first time I went on the chat. Since that time, I was busy starting my adventure! I made lots of friends and I will fight till the highest place! My dream was becoming an admin, but people told me I won't become one. So I will atleast try my very best for getting a mod instead! I will never give up like Endou never does. I hope you don't think this message is stupid. I hope you readed this! Samalion Samalion (talk) 18:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Template Tabber Thank you so much, i'll get started on it :) Taha1921 11:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh-oh, There's one little problem, after i'm done adding the tabber, above it it's written [[Image and below it is written |250px and i dont know how to fix that ;( so should i continue ''Fairy24girl (talk) 03:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) The template like Taha1921 or Like every episode and characters profile in Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go... Episode_021_(Chrono_Stone) Tsurugi Kyousuke I also try doing editing on them to, but I can't done it, because it's difficult... Can you teach me? Thank You for your attention... Have a nice day :D Fairy24girl (talk) 03:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Template I asked you before also but you never responded So I think the hissatsu template --> TP consumption tab should also contain Inazuma Eleven Strikers and Inazuma ELeven Strikers 2012 Xtreme TP and level 'Fubuki風吹 '''Shoot Command 06 11:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Chat Moderators' I think there is only one chat moderator, and that person is Azure Blaze. I think there need to be one more chat moderator, since you were finding two chat moderators in your blog post. And Renjiru is not a chat moderator now. If you want to know more about what I'm talking about then come here. '- Kiyama~→ La Flamme 10:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC)' Tabbers There is a problem with those tabbers that Taha1921 is adding. Whenever I open the character template, it erases itself, and I have to edit in one of the pictures onto the page again. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Wiki Community I've got a suggestion. There's an Inazuma Eleven Wiki group in facebook. So, I was wondering how about we add a link of it in the front page? Some wiki's also do it. Just in case you want the link, it's here: http://www.facebook.com/groups/355397147879365/?fref=ts I'd love to do it in the front page, but I'm a bit busy on school, and I'm concentrating on helping the Sket Dance Wiki. Plus, I 'kinda temporarily' stopped watching Chrono Stone. Anyways, I'd like to see your reply. (Though remember... I reply late ALOT of times....) It is of sad news that I would like to resign being a moderater as I bid farewell to this wiki today as I have lost interest in supporting or visiting this wiki any longer which it might be the time for me to leave here. If necessary, I would like to recommend Inazuma11 fangirl123 or TanatatTigerTruth to replace me as moderator as they are both living in Asia and have shown good qualities of a moderator . I've already requested AdventureWriter28,an admin to remove my position,so you don't have to worry. Thank you for creating such a wonderful wiki and giving me this wonderful position as a chat moderator as an opportunity to help out this chat in a meaningful way. Farewell and have a nice day. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 09:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) More Mods Heeya Genda-sama, I hope it's alright for me to ask if we can get more mods for the chat. More and more admins and mods are innactive so I hope you'll make some people mod or admin. Snowyboy would make a good admin anyway, but if you'll make anyone mod you could ask lordranged7, she'll know who to choose I guess. I didn't mean anything arrogant or whatever I just wanted to tell we need more moderators. I hope you'll think about this! Samalion (talk) 18:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Genda um one question how do you become a admin? and answer in talk page thanksDiablomax (talk) 18:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) A page on MUGEN Would you mind if I created a page on what MUGEN was, and do you think I should?? Just so you know, I have not created the page yet since I thought it would be better if I asked an admin~ UmeChan08 (talk) 10:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the opportunity Genda! I will do my best to become one of the greatest chat mods ever! GoldAsh (talk) 11:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: A page on MUGEN Um... what's a sandbox?? ^^; UmeChan08 (talk) 11:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ending theme template Hello~! I saw the template for the ending songs.. It is not really good because there are 3 category "Name = " or "Title = " ... And why an infobox ? What if we delete this template and create another one ? Do you think it's a good idea ? I can do it if you want, but I can't delete pages, because I'm not an admin. You can say no, I don't mind ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear Genda, Please don't call me cute. Sincerely, GoldAsh (talk) 14:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (this was Potassium's idea) hi genda um another question why don't you go to chat and it was my birthday 1 week ago on thursday Diablomax (talk) 17:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC) answer please thanks! A QUESTION? Thousands of people would have asked you this. A very familiar question - Can I become an admin of this wiki ? Answer:People say I can't. But it is not their decision, it is yours. I don't care what they say. I know you will take a decision as per the needs of the wiki and I respect your decision. Thanks for reading. Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 15:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ hey genda, am really sorry about the massage. i wasnt know that its annoyed you. am sorry again. just nvm the massage.i'll delet it. XshuuX 07:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Thank you Genda ! I just wanted to help the wiki : Removing unwanted files, and blogs etc... Well it's Okay Another question - Can you add Inazuma Eleven Strikers and 2012 TP consumption to the hissatsu template. 2013 is not out so it won't be of much use to add it now. Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 12:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a question Mixi-Max Characters can have an emoticon for chat? Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 15:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Genda, I started a blog game, and when I added a tab, all the comments were gone. It seems I can't get the comments back, I tried everything. And now my question is: Can you get the comments back? GoldAsh (talk) 20:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, another blog game creator once had the same problem and helped me. Sorry for bothering you~ GoldAsh (talk) 21:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Genda um this is not a question about this wiki admins its about my wiki how does the founder make the person the admin thanks for answering and this is about my wiki not this one Diablomax (talk) 19:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello. The site of "Asta" has to be renamed at "Asuta" because he's written that way (アスタ). ShadowGaara15 (talk) 21:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) How much do you really know abaut Inazuma eleven? Tenses Hello and thank you for the welcome~ :3 I'd love to help! XD I'd like to help with grammar and punctuations and sort of... But what puzzles me is what tense is used? I found the usings of both present and past tense;; on different pages so I'm not sure which should I use^^" So what tense should I use in the pages? Thank you and I'll be waiting for the reply~ XD Mitsu Kannou (talk) 09:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Mitsu KannouMitsu Kannou (talk) 09:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor one wikia contributor created a page Noolster i added it to candidates for deletion and now he is writing crap on my user page i want him to banned and all his edits to be reverted please! 116.227.173.148 ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 09:52, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Resolved [[User:Potassium19|'''Potassium19 ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:52, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Image Yeah, it's hard to find a good image, I was hoping for an... upcoming epic photo? Around Tenma's mixi max though (or when all 11 mixi max are present) But then again, people might think they're hybrids O_O What do you think? LOL, good point XDDD I guess we just have to wait :/ (Then again, we could use a crossover movie pic) The only problem is that it also has Danball Senki characters though... Chat mod Hey, I wanted to ask you one question: Is it true that I (as a chat mod) can make other people chat mods? Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 09:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply Genda Diablomax (talk) 09:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) TP consumption Hey Genda can you add the TP consumption for IE Strikers and 2012 Xtreme also to the hissatsu template...... Well, I asked you before for an admin, but it's okay if you can't make me one...... I would recommend User:SnowyBoy to be made an admin.... He's good in CSS and is nice and polite and has IE knowledge........ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 17:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fei Rune! Hello Genda, Actually it isn't Fei Lune it's Fei Rune look at this pic! The Mist Inside Yourself 19:09, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Template I hope you reply soon to my message, I was wondering why the Spoilers Alert template was deleted? I know that it won't be ALWAYS used, but it should be present whenever game information is released, since the game is ahead than the anime when there's a release. I know this a wiki for the game, but spoilers are spoilers. We should alert pages if it contains spoilers. Spoiler Tag/Alert sign Hi Genda san! :3 I really agree with what AdventureWriter28 has said on your talk page; I think that we should still maintain the spoiler alert sign on certain pages that contain spoilers, because some people might not know, and they might accidentally read the spoilers and feel let down. I hope that you'll make the spoiler alert sign available for use soon again! (^~^)/*+*+ UmeChan08 (talk) 02:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Remember this stuff? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Navigation_templates Well, it's around the wiki, though... so far, the templates are only within anime appearing teams, should game exclusive teams have navigations? Also, what do you think if we have a spotlight right around this month? So.... a united color? All having the same color? Seems better, technically, I made most of the navigational templates, but not all. And navigational templates can be practically be made by anyone, so the color depends on who does it. So I guess.... if we are gonna use a united color.... could you give an example? Also, you still haven't answered my question, should we create a navigational template for game exclusive teams. Well, for the guidelines, all the templates have the same structure, they only vary in colors. The thing is, tons of various users are creating navigational templates, so the variation of colors depends on who creates 'this' and 'that'. Though, if you like, you could just re-edit the Raimon template's color and some other navigations you aren't pleased with though. There was one thing more, I can't seem to make the navigational templates have rounded edges, any ideas how it can be rounded? Also, how about those 'special' game exclusive teams that purely use scout characters like Junni Tennou? About the rounded corners, it's not working. Second, some users didn't add the navibox category at all when creating navigation templates, so I can't trace some of it. As for the criteria, as long as it fits with the team's color right? Okay, that sums all of it up. Fei Lune/Fei Rune Hello Genda-san, After all debates and polls, we agreed to have Fei's surname as "Lune". However, some people changed their mind and requested to change it to "Rune" again. I am one of them. On an official Level-5 poster (or picture?), there were names of the main Raimon characters written in Romaji. You could read Shindo Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma,' '''etc. Fei was included, and his surname was Rune. It would be great if it would change to Fei Rune again. ''List of people who do want to change it back to Fei Rune: - B E T A - AdventureWriter28 (but she wants also "Fey" back) Tsuchiya-Kun Kaitsurinu-Chan GouenjiShuuya'123 and probably more people. Please reply, it'd be a honor to me if you could share your thoughts with us :) - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 16:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Genda Koujirou. How Do I Rename the Files? Hi Genda Koujirou. How Do I Rename the Files? hey,you! You are the founder of the wiki, Koujirou Genda and known and KOG(King Of Goalkeeper! You haven't write that one something.......on my page!I am not scolding you but....I just remind you! Don't be upset,okay? Scout Template Fix Hello , I've fixed the scout character template. But to edit the main template, I need permission from one of the admins. So, if you approve this, kindly reply. Error(s) in the Scout Template : MAIN - The image in the scout template HAD to be the name of the page. MINOR - The usage in the main template is not specified. Error(s) have been fixed in this subpage - User:Fubuki風吹/Scout Template Fix Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 07:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you Genda-san, I'll be on my work now... and I'll add the note THANKS Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 08:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Genda-san, there is a problem now, every scout page is now "image-less", so what should I do now? Should I continue editing scout articles? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) thanks - Genda Koujirou think certainly as a spreadsheet leave a message on my wall in lace I give you my wiki down goodbye Sawun (talk) 16:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) HELP NEEDED! Hello pls can u help my own wiki http://inazuma-eleven-anime-and-game.wikia.com/ it is like your wiki but i wanted my own sorry but can u help edit and add pages pls i understand if you don't want to help but pls try Hello pls can u help my own wiki http://inazuma-eleven-anime-and-game.wikia.com/ it is a wikia just like yours but i wanted my own sorry pls can u help me by adding pages pls i understand if you don't want to help but it would mean a geat deal to me if you did.Thank you. Fubuki21 (talk) 17:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Friends Hi,Genda-Kun! Can we be friends? Otonashi haruna ☺ 11:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC)